User talk:Lcawte
BrickPost - January 2011 Recieving the BrickPost Hi, I was wondering if you could sign me up for BrickPost. (I don't know were else to ask.) Thanks, --Cligra Cat Lover...BrikWars! 17:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Profile Picture I would suggest providing a better profile picture. You look dreadfully bored in the current photo. - Down with vandalism 20:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Haven’t messed around with Wikia stuff in a while, one of the few places I haven’t uploaded a new picture. Done! --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you reverted lego lord's comment on your user name space page, however there was a Comments section and since there was he has the right to edit the comments section. - Down with vandalism 22:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : I know that, but I also stand by the right to remove any comments from my talk page as long as they are not warnings from administrators. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I was referring to the "Admin Election" page of yours, lego lord added a comment in the comments section, but you deleted it and said he shouldn't even touch your user page. By the way can you leave a message on my talk page? - Down with vandalism 22:20, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Look at the page history, it was for the admin election last July/June. It is saved as an archive. I don't mind if its in the relative talk namespace, but you don't edit 6 month old archive pages especially when they are user namespace. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:30, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: If it is under your name, then remove the comments section. Seriously, this time contact back on MY talk page. - Down with vandalism 22:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Uhhh, no. Also, do you know about indenting messages? Please do this on my talk page in future. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) BrickPost - February 2011 BrickPost - March 2011 Can you please take me off the brickpost Delivery thing. If I want it I will tell you. Thank you. - Down with vandalism 13:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, do you know what the Community Council is? It seems that you're in it. . Thanks, 06:04, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::A bunch of invite-only cool people :) All I can say. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Is it a Brickipedia thing, or a Wikia thing? 20:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Go take a look on other Wikia sites, and you'll find the answer to that. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 23:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Am I a cool person? I use WordPress :D 00:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Hey captain jag I got what it is. Here is a quote from a wikia staff "The Community Council is a group of Wikians we've put together to help give us early stage feedback on our new product ideas. We'll be rotating members every few months, though we aren't accepting any applications right now."--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 05:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Interlanguage links * Hi Lcawte, I know you're busy with other wikis and stuff, but I was wondering if it was easy for you to do, if you could possibly set up that interlanguage linker thing with your bot. Don't worry about it if you can't or don't have enough time or anything though :) 01:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) *:Hi Nighthawk, I'll look into it yeah :) Its something I was thinking about the other day. I am also really thinking about moving LEGO stories and Customs to my server... (would be under legostories.hosting.lewiscawte.info into I can buy something more suitable :/), what do you think? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey Lcawte, sorry I didn't see the reply before :) Thanks for looking into it, there's no real hurry or anything, just thought it might be a good idea to have something like that sometime in the future. Well, moving the customs wiki over to your server sounds fine to me, I can't see there being any problems with official friend status or anything like that, although that will cause a problem with accounts won't it? I still find it strange how that wiki never took off, we had a heap of people making articles about MOCs and fan organisations before its creation :S 05:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) *** Yeah, strange. Never got round to finishing the base policies and stuff, that makes it stranger. The accounts would be shared with accounts from my global user database, so BrickPost accounts, I could try again with the MediaWiki Auth extension, but it doesn't like me... (its what ShoutWiki use to fetch users' settings etc from Wikia) :S --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot Task Hi, is it possible for your bot to do something like this? I asked Ajr, and he said he couldn't do it, but isn't it possible to remove the category 7000 sets from every file? Sorry if I haven't explained this well. 01:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) : Should be fairly easy to do, and you explained it pretty well. I'll see what I can do. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) BOR/CCG stuff * Hey, as you probably know, the BOR and CCG have merged, and you're now a member of this new group. We could really use your help with coming up with a new name for the new group, along with entry requirements on this page. Thanks :) 05:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ** I was reading that yesterday, I'll see what I can do :S --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:56, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bot stuff * Hey, can you take a look at this request as soon as you're able to please? Thanks, 01:27, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ** Yay, thanks very much Lcawte, that saves me a lot of work :) If it's too much trouble to code though, don't worry about it- I'll probably have some time to waste in the next couple of days anyway :) 05:52, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *** Hey, just wondering how the bot code's going. No pressure or anything, and if it is too hard to set up, let me know and I can jsut do it manually :) 02:13, April 4, 2011 (UTC) **** The google parameter doesn't seem to want play. I'll fix it though. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin Nom * Also, just letting you know that your admin nomination failed (score- ≈61%, 80% required). Sorry about that, but feel free to put in another request as early as June 4. 07:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ** Pah, I can't be stuffed. I'll do it when the biased cabal are banned. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Bot Task Hey, someone suggested that a bot could be used to work a specific template. Can you take a look at that page, and see if it is possible please? 19:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Joke Hey you know what I was saying on the IRC to you, Swipe, and Cligra was a joke. :P 23:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) In regards to my proposal for changing the way we do community discussions... You commented that you don't like any system in which the majority view isn't followed - but if you actually read what I said, you would have found that this system does accomodate that, to an even greater extent. When somebody proposes something with the new system, a discussion takes place, in which all users are able to voice their opinions. Users are able to defend their views, and eventually, an admin or neutral third party will close the discussion and implement it, after examining all arguments from both sides. Now, you are obviously wondering how that translates into the majority getting what they want - well, it doesn't really, because it works better than that. As LL showed us, the majority isn't always what it seems to be - it can be dominated by sockpuppets, meatpuppets, and other people influenced by the vote of another user. With this system, none of that happens, because all users are able to present their concerns in a way which they will be received. Allow me to demonstrate with an example: A user proposes to delete the main page, since it is worthless. The following votes are made: *'Support' - As nominator, I don't feel that the main page serves a good purpose. troll101 *'Support' - Per nominator, I hate it. cakemaster *'Oppose' - The main page is useful, it allows for good navigation, but it could use some change. shortandsimple *'Oppose' - I like it, but it could use some work person999 With these comments, consensus would be as such: *The main page will not be deleted. *The main page will be renovated, however, per consensus made on a follow up forum. Do you see how this then represents the majority view a lot better than a simple counting of 50% support and 50% oppose? This consensus satisfies the views of 75% of the users voting on it; cakemaster, shortandsimple and person999 all commented that they don't like the way it looks, so this course of action allows 25% more people to be satisfied with the outcome that with the current system, which would just say that since there are equal people voting on each side, the status quo will be maintained and the main page won't be deleted. The new system is all about satisfying as many users as possible, while also following the path that will be best for the wiki as a whole. That just isn't possible with our current system that is susceptible to sockpuppets, meatpuppets, and other biased votes. I'd appreciate it if you'd reconsider your position, and please ask me any questions that you might have. The worst type of oppose is one made out of ignorance. 20:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi there LcawteBot redirects I think your bot LcawteBot has added a space between # and REDIRECT[[]]. That causes the redirect to lose it's function of redirecting. Can you fix that? Thanks! 11:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) * Bad bot! No dessert for you :) 13:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ** /me is confused. Is this Wikia breaking stuff? Because it works fine for WMF wikis... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 13:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sigfig I'm so sorry that I haven't gotten to this earlier, but ah well, at least you have it now. I hope that you enjoy your sigfig! Status Active? Really? 22:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Active enough, I was going to reply to this yesterday, but I got distracted. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 06:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Lcawte! :D - 15:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::One edit in July, one edit in June, three edits in May? 20:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::That doesn't include bot though :P - Kingcjc 20:07, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bot hasn't edited since I lost my hard drive... and activity is not all about editing. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hello, Lcawte. (Do you have a preferred nickname?) I'm Roads, an admin from the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, and I've noticed your preset, irremovable Answers Site link in the My Tools bar. Can you give me the whole text for only this feature from MediaWiki:Common.js? If you're as bad with that kind of thing as I am (:P), who should I ask? I'm interested in adding this on my wiki. Brick, brick, brick, BRIIICK! , brick, brick, ...ipeida! 16:53, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore the above; I figured it out. But here's something new. How did the Project namespace (Brickipedia) get changed from "Lego LEGO Wiki" to Brickipedia, what it is now? :Brick, brick, brick, BRIIICK! , brick, brick, ...ipeida! 18:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Use Special:Contact from your wiki. - Kingcjc 19:33, August 2, 2011 (UTC) chat why are you on chat just staying there saying nothing youve been there since last week --the question is:is or is not? 18:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : I have a gazillion tabs open, and I didn't know I was in there. Even if I am, I don't have to talk. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: You don't have to talk, it's just kind of eerie... but you are there sometimes- you leave sometimes when someone mentions you. 07:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have a lot of wireless dropouts, and, with the amount of tabs open, firefox is prone to crashing, haven't got round to sorting them out yet though. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::So you're not really watching it? It certainly seems like you leave whenever someone mentions you, and then come back... 00:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Delete * Hey Lcawte, I know you're busy doing secret council stuff, but would you mind deleting this if you ever get the time? Thanks :) 10:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ** Done, and CC isn't whats taking up most of my time, thats personal projects and GCSEs :( --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 16:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brickipedia Skin I definately know who you are! (Me, just better at most (if not all) of the languages! :) ) You must be going to the MW Hackathon. That'll be good. I've added you to the skin project. Oh and the PyWiki thing, please do have a go. I'm going to too, but I don't have alot of experience with python, so I might not get too far. (Lots of tabs at the same time!) :Okay, you organised the Hackathon! (Wishes he could come) If only it were four years later :( :: You've heard about Brighton Hackathon? Awesome, whats restricting you from going? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Twitter Can you link http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:PartnerFeed?feed=rss&type=RecentBlogPosts&listing=BrickiNews with @Brickipedia using [http://feedburner.google.com Feedburner's socialize feature]? Thanks. : Should be done... did it specifically have to go via feedburner? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Feedburner seems to be the best for this, twitterfeed doesn't work as well. Also, I don't see the news blog Cj made appearing on @Brickipedia. :::It had already been created when I put the feed up, could that be why? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 17:05, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::IDK, you can wait for the next news blog to see. I'd still use Feedburner though, it works better than twitterfeed. :::Yeah, it works. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Pywiki Hi Lcawte. I'm guessing you know a bit about Pywikipedia, having set up the Wikia family! I've been tring to set up Pywikipedia on my PC, and am having a few problems. I've done generate_user_files.py and stuff, but whenever I put in a script, it tries to execute it on the "Wikia" wiki (pages like this) Do you know how I set it up to work on a certain wiki? Thanks, :How did you get your family file, have you tried generate_family_file.py ? And can you give me some more details on what your actually trying to do? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh the Hackathon thing - what resricts me is the fact I'm 13. Parents... ::Yeah that sucks... --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 14:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks alot! The generate family file worked a treat. What I was trying to do was use things like add_text.py over on Code test wiki. Sometime soon I'll be doing stuff here. Thanks again, NXTbot *:Whoops, still logged in as the bot :D *Can you have a look at my bot proposal? Brickipedia:Bots_for_Approval/BfA/NXTbot. Thanks, *Thanks for all you're help. It's been going well, just one minor problem: whenever I want to run a script I have to give the full filepath (c:\...\...\...\replace.py). I know you shouldn't have to do this. It seems like jest specifying a 'home' directory? Can you help here? Thanks, :Brickipedia:Bots for Approval/BfA/JagBot So what if it says one week... 00:47, December 15, 2011 (UTC) QCG * Hi, we have a lot of QCG forums open right now, some have been for nearly six months- can you please take a look at them so we can finally close them? Thanks. 05:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Logo I foolishly made the logo in GIMP and didn't even save the XCF file. I opted to remake it in in Inkscape. It took about ten minutes; here's the result: Let me know if you have any problems. FB100Z • talk • 20:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :What's this I hear about a Brickipedia movie? 04:50, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :: A movie? Hmm? I don't know anything about that, but we (the BrickPost team for now...) are going to be using Brickipedia and its YouTube channel a bit more than we currently do :) But a movie could be interesting, not sure what'd happen in it... maybe a Brickipedia documentary? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 12:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::: From FB's talk page: I'm working on an intro video of a couple of seconds '''for the YouTube video'''. 21:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Bot Yeah, I know about add_text, I just wanted to do something a little more complicated: #!/usr/bin/python # -*- coding: utf-8 -*- """ Based on the basic.py script. By http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions:UltrasonicNXT. (Thanks to http://botwiki.sno.cc/wiki/Special:Contributions/172.143.249.211. for some of the code.) """ import wikipedia import pagegenerators import sys import re import time summary = "Newsletter: " orig = open("lastdel.txt","r") x = orig.read() lasttime = int(x) nowtime = int(time.time()/1209600) if lasttime < nowtime: try: start = [] test = False for arg in wikipedia.handleArgs(): if arg.startswith("-test"): test = True else: start.append(arg) if start: start = " ".join(start) else: start = "!" mysite = wikipedia.getSite() # If anything needs to be prepared, you can do it here mypage = wikipedia.Page(wikipedia.getSite(),u"Brickipedia:Newsletter/addresses") basicgenerator = pagegenerators.LinkedPageGenerator(mypage) generator = pagegenerators.PreloadingGenerator(basicgenerator) for page in generator: # skip redirects if page.isRedirectPage(): continue pagetitle = page.title() content = page.get() + "\n\n " page.put(content,u"Brickipedia Newletter") file = open("lastdel.txt","w") when = int(time.time()/1209600) wikipedia.output(str(when)) file.write(str(when)) finally: wikipedia.stopme() Basically, It'll only run completely if it's over 2 weeks (1209600 secs) since the last run. I do have plans to improve it. (For example, at the mo, if I run it, say, three days after the 2 weeks expire, it will always be three days late.) I'm going to fix these sometime very soonish. Thanks, :No, just realised that won't happen. Newsletter Botz Hey, I submitted a BFA, and it's been like 2 week since I got the last response. Mind checking it? :) Newsletter Newsletter Bots It seems as though my Bot request has been forgotten (again). :P BFA Bot1200 Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter BFA Hey, I'm trying to get my BFA request back to activity. CJC gave me a link to his test wiki were I made the edits. Would you mind looking at it? Thanks!